totaldramarejecteddesignersfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: the next new designer
Total Drama: the next new designer was the first previous season to Total Drama:Rejected Desginers. Characters who competed: Boys 1. Malik: The real one (OUT) 2. Syle:The Hedgehog (OUT) 3. Nate: The Musical Skater Boy (OUT) 4. Cole: The American Achiever (OUT) 5. Tito:The Epic One (OUT) 6. Marcus: The Mr.Macho (QUIT) 7. Daniel: The strong guy (OUT) 8. Brent: Trent's Crazy Twin (OUT) Girls 1. Tiffani: The Nice Cheerleader (WINNER!) 2. Skyler: The Seductive Delinquent (OUT) 3. Vicky: The Rainbow Girl (OUT) 4. Dora: The Indian Chick (RUNNER-UP) 5. Izabela: The Skater Girl (OUT) 6. Dolores: The Hard Smiler (OUT) 7. Emma: The Nice Heather (OUT) 8. Kelsey: The Sweetheart (OUT) PLUS 2 BONUS CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1. Bonus girl- Leanne: The 'look at' girl (OUT) 2. Bonus boy- David: The New Duncan (QUIT) Yay, I finally got the cast! Auditions are now closed. Episode 1: Fun in the sun For your first challenge, you must make your character in his/her swimsuit. Rules *You have until next Saturday to finish the challenge, no more! *Bonus characters won`t make designs until the merge when there`s 8 characters left. *When you`re done with the challenge, please put it in gallery mode. *If you don`t now how to do it in gallery mode, you can leave it on my talkpage. Strikes Strikes are the things you`ll get if you don`t do challenges. 1 strike: Don`t worry, you won`t get eliminated or anything. 2 strikes: You won`t get eliminated either, but you will be warned. 3 strikes: If you get three strikes, you are automatically eliminated. The only way to evade strikes is to leave a message on my talk page about why you can`t do the design. Final scores: Tiffani: 10/10 Nate: 9/10 Malik: 9/10 Vicky: 9/10 Skyler: 7/10 Syle: 6/10 Winner: Tiffani Eliminated: Syle and Marcus (Marcus quits) Episode 2: Back to misery Sadly, school just started, so you must make your character in his/her uniform Final Scores: Nate: 10/10 Tiffani: 10/10 Skyler: 9/10 Malik: 9/10 Kelsey: 9/10 Vicky: 7/10 Dora: 7/10 Cole: 4/10 Winner: Nate and Tiffani Eliminated: Cole Episode 3: Costume Party! In this challenge, you must make your character in a costume. Just any kind of costume! Final Scores: Izabela: 10/10 Malik: 9/10 Dora: 8/10 Skyler: 6/10 Vicky: 4/10 Winner: Izabela Eliminated: Vicky and the others that had 2 strikes and didn`t do the challenge. Episode 4: Party like a rockstar Leanne and David are going to debut in this episode, which means that THEY ARE SAFE FROM ELIMINATION. Now, it`s time to celebrate the weekend by throwing THE BIGGEST PARTY EVER! You must dress your character up for the party. Oh, and Izabela and Kelsey, IF YOU TWO DON`T DO THIS CHALLENGE YOU`RE OUT OF THE CONTEST! Final Scores: Malik: 10/10 Tiffani: 9/10 Izabela: 9/10 Kelsey: 8/10 Dora: 8/10 Skyler: 7/10 Nate: 3/10 Winner: Malik Eliminated: Nate Episode 5: Why so serious, eh? You must make a design of your character in a gothic style. Final Scores: Tiffani: 10/10 Malik: 8/10 Skyler: 5/10 Winner: Tiffani Eliminated: Skyler, Kelsey, and Izabela Episode 6: Picking Favorites For this challenge, contestants must design an outfit based off their favorite Total Drama character. ''Final Scores: '' Malik: 10/10 Leanne: 9/10 Winner: Malik Eliminated: Leanne Episode 7: Yabba Dabba Designers! For this challenge, you must dress your character as a caveman or a cavewoman. Final Scores: BTW, THE USER WHO PLAYS DORA, '''User: Cree^^3, '''HAD TO WORK ON A SCHOOL PROJECT, SO NO STRIKES FOR DORA TODAY! Tiffani: 10/10 Malik: 9/10 Winner: Tiffani Eliminated: Malik and David (David quits) Episode 8: The Final Challenge Okay, Dora and Tifffani, for your challenge you just need to make a picture with your character celebrating and the words above saying "Congratulations, Tiffani!" for example. This challenge will determain the winner. Well, the results are in, AND TIFFANI IS THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT NEW DESIGNER! Congratulations!